The Royal
by MandAForLife
Summary: America thought her life after the Selection would be peaceful and like a normal girl. But from when did the Queens' life can be normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeelllllloooo readers, i just looovvveee Kiera Cass, and Maxeria. But I hate the endings of any book. Don't you think its hard to say goodbye? Plus I've heard Kiera has no plan of writing a sequel to The One. So here's my own version** **of what happens after the selections. **

The wedding was a blur or maybe i was too nervous to pay attention. I kept thinking something might go wrong. Or the rebels might attack. I was drawn back to my senses when Maxon gave my hand a little squeeze and said "I do." My breath stopped i couldn't breathe and then the priest said the golden words

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Maxon lifted my veil. And pulled me into a long lingering kiss. I could hear all the sighs, claps and exitment buzzing through the audience.

I took the vows as Iléa's next princess as well as the queen. Maxon took the vows as the future king. It was the first time the people were so happy. The kingdom was filed with all the hope in the world. King Clarkson had used not only his brutal and aggressive methods of ruling not only on Maxon but also the whole kingdom. One one side when this was the best day of my life i missed many people i loved the queen, my dad and almost by some miracle Celeste.

After the vows we headed into another room which was as tremendously packed as the wedding hall. All I could see was the flashes and occasional warmth of Maxon's brown eyes. Silvia guided us to a stage on which the thrones were placed. I sat beside Maxon and smiled at the cheering audience. This was the height of perfection, there couldn't be a better day. After some announcements by Gravil, Maxon took my hand gently holding it and with his free hand slid the ring down my finger and I did the same to him. I could see the joy in his eyes. His smile ear-to-ear. We kissed for the audience. While he held me closer than ever.

We sat on the thrones not leaving our hands when the queen's distant cousin aderene of Switzerland-as the king and queen weren't present their relatives would here to do all the formalities-placed a tiara on my head and me a warm smile.

I thought i would faint in that tiny moment. The alien weight on my head reminded me of the weight of the whole country's hopes. I was scared for a moment and was about to run away when Maxon gave my hand a gentle squeeze and bought me back to reality.

And finally came the moment for which the whole country had waited, for which everyone was eager for which Maxon had been trained all his life, for which I waited.

The king of England one king Clarkson's distant relative placed the crown of the king on Maxon. I saw Maxon sit up straighter and taller. He looked more regal than ever Maxon was finally the king of Iléa. It was my turn to give his hand a squeeze as he smiled at me and wave at the public.

I climbed upstairs alone,Maxon still entertaining our guests, to have a quick change. It was a comfort, slipping off that dress but the other dress didn't do any good too. Mary had made a beautiful but elegant gown. It was a dark shade if blue in silk that was maybe the finest i had ever seen. It was plain but the jewellery if blue sapphires elaborated the beauty of the dress. My hair were made up in a perfect bun some wisps curling to my cheek to soften the look.

I headed downstairs. When I was somewhere in the mid staircase, all the gazes turned to me. I smiled feeling nervous, i searched for Maxon. My heart fell, couldn't believe my eyes, Maxon was talking to Kriss? Even after we got married he had to, of all girls talk to Kriss?

A rational side of me debated that, he was the king he had obligations, he had to talk to her.

I glided past the people, giving them a small nod thanking them for coming to the reception. I walked towards Maxon and he finally turned from Kriss to me and gave a huge smile. Gone. Simply gone. All my anger, all the people the party it was just him and me.

"You look lovely, my dear."

"Yeah? And i feel like punching you in the stomach for calling me dear." And I gave him a playful punch.

He laughed a bit and took my hand,like even a seconds separation would be painful.

I walked closer to him with no fear of will I be selected.

We walked over to Queen Nicoletta. She seemed pleased. "Oh darling, America didn't i tell you it was you all the time? And you were doubting yourself."

I blushed a bit. I remembered when she had come to visit us and we we're given the task of entertaining them, how much she liked me and gave me her phone number.

"Princess Nicoletta, i tell she she does have a knack of doubting herself a lot." Maxon replied always a symbol of calm.

We moved around a bit talking to people Maxon and i separated by the crowd. I went on to sit with my family and may while Maxon attended the other guests.

I was so busy talking to May and Marlee, giggling at times that i didn't even notice the music had started playing and people had cleared the dance zone.

I peeped from between the people when i noticed Maxon and Kriss on the dance floor. Dancing with each other. Kriss laughing in between. They took turns whispering something to each other.

**Hehe aww poor America isn't it. Maxon dancing with Kriss rather than America. **

**Well i continue** **the story in the next chapter. But in the meanwhile you people can review the story. And after every ten reviews I'll give a POV of any person you want. But y'all have to type that persons name in the review box and the majority from the first ten will win i hope you like the story :) till then signing off **

**MandAforLife **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers i am back with my second chapter of the royal. It will start at the place where I have left 's some sexual content but i won't go into the details ;) **

**Someone forgot the world: I'm really sorry for the typos, but I'm sure you understand as was getting bored at class and started writing it there. :( **

**Peetamellarklover123: no it's not lame i was sure i would give America's POV. :) **

**Selection fan girl: that's a very difficult one :D**

I stared at them completely stunned. I blinked away a few tears and walked back to my guest room, and not the queen's suite. I sat there crying my heart out. I was kneeling beside my bed. After an hour or so when I thought the party would be over i headed straight back to the suite.

I entered the hallway only to find Maxon talking to Kriss outside the door to Maxon's room.

I put on a brave face and smiled at them. Kriss smiled back her sweet smile and Maxon gave me a huge grin.

"Hey Kriss."

"Hello America, i just wanted to tell you, that you looked amazing tonight. "

I laughed a bit as i secretly brushed off Maxon's hand as he tried to lace his fingers with mine.

"Oh no Kriss it wasn't that amazing but i hope you enjoyed the party."

"Yeah the parties are really amazing in Iléa." I heard Maxon sigh as he stopped the attempt of trying to touch me.

"I know. Hey i hope you don't mind if i retire to my room for the night it's been a really long day i need some rest."

"Yeah, sure i understand with all these people around you should be tiered." And with that she left with Maxon following me to my room.

He entered my room and closed the door behind him. I dared not look at him.

"What the hell was that America?"

"That what I am asking you. What the hell was that Maxon."

"Look i really don't understand what you mean."

"Yes you really don't understand what I mean to you."

"America-" i cut him off sharply.

"Maxon look," i said calmly, "it was supposed to be me to dance with you tonight not your ex girlfriend."

He laughed.

"What is so funny Maxon?" I asked horrified.

He kissed my hard on my forehead.

"The way your face looks when you get jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"America i love you, i have married you. Your my queen, my wife, my first friend who understood me. The first girl who I fell in love with. I have waited to you my entire life. I may dance with Kriss but my heart is always with you. It's always yours.

I stood there awe struck.

He walked towards me and gave me a small kiss on my cheek and walked back to his room which was attached to mine.

I stood there in the balcony for a while, feeling embarrassed. I stared at the ring for a while.

I felt warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and saw Maxon smiling at me.

I took a deep breath and started,

"Maxon i want to apologise for everything. I am sorr-"

He didn't let me complete and kissed me. Not the gentle ones fierce and deep. It was like he was trying to crawl inside me and I was doing the same.

He carefully without breaking our kiss. Lifted me by my waist and travelled back to my room. He made me sit on a vanity and removed the sapphire clips and the perfection bun. I felt relaxed.

I stood up and opened my mouth to speak when he silenced me by raising his fingertips to my lips.

"No need to say anything America. You remember our little conversation when I took you to my room for the first time?" He whispered.

I gave him a little nod. His fingers still on my lips and the other arm on the small of my back.

"Well i never got to finish that conversation, did i? And now that you still doubted me about how much i loved you."

I interrupted "Max-" but he ignored me.

"Shh, I thought i could tell you how i feel about you." He gave me a devilish smirk.

I swallowed, both frightened and hopeful. His body was now up against mine. He removed his fingers from my lips and brushed the hair off my shoulder. He backed me up a few steps so I was pressed against the wall. He moved his parted lips over my shoulder and neck, lifting his head only to whisper something, which I had a hard time listing as my heart was doing funny things as he spoke.

"I want you, America," he murmured into my ear. "I wanted you to be mine alone. And now that you are mine i will give you everything." His lips kissed their way across my cheek, stopping at the corner of my mouth. "I will give you things you didn't know you wanted. I want"—he breathed into me—"so desperately for you to be happy." He brushed his lips over mine and stopped at the other corner. "I want all my happiness to be yours and all your pain to be mine. I would rather die than see you in pain."

At that i lost my self control and pounced on him and kissed him hungrily. I bet i could feel him smile, rather and see, against my lips.

And somewhere in the middle of the kisses, i removed his sash, understanding what I wanted he helped me remove his suit and undo his buttons without breaking our kiss. He pulled away as he noticed we were both panting for air.

He pulled me to the bed. And laid me gently on my back and he crawled on top of me. Without another thought i idly moved my arms along his bare back and arms feeling the ups and dips of his muscles, while he tried to undo the clasps.

"Argh, how do you do this everyday."

"Need some help Your Highness?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Its not funny, America. Its not like i do this everyday."

"Yeah i know. It means you do this once in a blue moon right."

"America?" He asked to stop teasing him.

"Okay. Okay."

He rolled us over so that I was on top of him. And with a firm pull his ripped open the back of my dress. He snaked his hands on my back, i shuddered. I felt nervous energy buzzing though me, I wanted to feel Maxon. I wanted to feel his skin against mine.

Maxon always the picture of ease and patience, feeling the shuddering gently whispered. "America. you that i love you. If you don't want to do this it's okay. I understand. I am grateful that you are here with me i would never be so happy as I am with you. I will never force you to do anything against your will. We will figure out together how to do this."

By the end of the speech, all the tears started rolling down my cheeks. How did i ever imagine Maxon didn't love me?

Maxon placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Maxon, i love you, i want to have a life with you. It's just this is the first time i am...but I want to do this."

Maxon smiled and kissed me deeply while removing my dress of my shoulders. I haven't been this intimate with anyone. No one had seen me like this. I didn't feel embarrassed i just felt like the love radiating in the air.

He covered us with the sheets and soon Maxon's boxers were the only things separating us. He slid them off and looked at me with those intense brown eyes asking if i was sure about doing this and i kissed him deeply, reflecting all the love i had for him, thinking this was enough for the answer. We both crashed inside me and we were one finally.

Suddenly I felt as if i had run a marathon, I was tired.

Maxon shifted ever so slightly as his weight was off me and tucked an arm under my neck, gently placed the around my waist.

"Sleep well, my queen."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling.

And before I knew his breaths were even and he fell asleep.

**I know that's the worst love making scene. But you should keep in mind that I'm only a teen right now and I don't feel comfortable writing this. **

**After every 10 reviews i post a POV of a person other that America**.

**-MandAforLife **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heellloooo readers I'm back with Maxeria. **

** .maxon: you made my dayy :) even i stayed up till 4:00am by he way reading that book ;P And I couldn't sleep well thinking about it. Hahaha even i didn't kiss anyone yet :P but I am grateful you got the feeling:D Yes only for you i would write 2 more love scenes. Also for these kinda reviews i would write at least 30 more chapters. ;) **

I woke up in the morning to Maxon kissing my hair.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Shut up Maxon." I said as i covered my face with a blanket.

"Someone's not a morning person i say." Maxon said in a teasing tone.

He had lifted me in the middle of the night and bought me to his room. Maybe because all the guards would be looking out for him in the morning.

"If you don't wake up, then I have other ways to wake you up."

I didn't reply and he started ticking me.

"MAXON. Maxon. Stop. Stop. Stop I'm awake. I'm awake."

He laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

"How are are you feeling princess?"

"A bit sore but other than that wonderful. This is like the best morning of my life."

"Even for-"

There was a knock at the door. I hid inside the blanket to cover my indecency and Maxon put an arm around me.

"Your Majesty, the advisers have asked for the honour of your presence for the meeting fixed for 2pm. Also Mr. Stavros has asked me to inform you that the breakfast today will be a very formal affair as all the royal families will be here."

I kissed his rib cage and he squeezed my shoulder a bit.

"Anything else Warner?"

"No your highness, I would ask your permission to leave and find the queen and inform her the same."

"That wouldn't be required. I will inform her. Thank you."

And i heard the door click shut and Maxon crawled inside the blanket to kiss me.

"Kiss me again and I may keep you here all day."

"Well, that's my plan." He smiled and said.

"Comon now my lazy husband. Let's get ready and leave we'd be late."

"Now now my pretty wife." The way his said wife made my heart do a summersault. "I have a surprise holiday planned."

"What? Really?"

"Yes and I was planning to leave this evening so we could get there by morning."he said rolling his eyes.

"Yayyyyy Maxon." I kissed him. And went to my room.

Marlee, Mary and my new companion Lilly were waiting for me. Marlee gave a silent smirk, asking me how was it and i waved he away Mary gave me a warm and welcoming smile while Lilly bent in a low bow.

My maids got me ready in a matter of minutes. Maxon knocked on my door and offered me an arm which I took happily.

We headed downstairs greeted all the guests sand sat down for the breakfast. Breakfast was uneventful or rather i couldn't keep my mind off the honeymoon trip. After the breakfast we went to see off all the guests.

I was in the hallway heading back to the my room when Maxon pulled drove me straight to the main gate.

"My America we are going." He said singing

"Where?" I asked desperately.

"That's a surprise. Now comon hop on."

We moved toward the airport. Once we were in the flight. Maxon quickly rushed me to the bed and laid in my lap. I was reading a book while I noticed him staring at me with his intense brown eyes.

"What?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"You look beautiful darling."

"Oh please stop staring at me now."

"Well is it my fault that my wife looks so pretty that I can't keep my eyes off her?"

With that i kissed him. I cuddle beside him and he wrapped his arms around me kissing me. It was almost as if we were going to remove our clothes if the pilot hadn't warn that our dinner was on its way.

We that that the ideal romantic dinner. Maxon had taken care of everything. He had dimmed the lights and a LED placed on a candle was kept in the centre of the table. I laughed at that idea. We fed each other bites of our lemon and pepper chicken and my favourite strawberry tart.

Maxon then asked me to sleep as we would have a long day tomorrow. I cradled on his lap as he lulled me to sleep, brushing his hand in my hair. It was a very simple gesture but soothing i didn't even know when I fell asleep.

When I woke up i was in some place called Bahamas. I had never heard about this place but sure i had seen it in Maxon's room, the picture in which I wondered the water could be bluer. I could see the wide expanse of water from the window.

"Maxon! It's wonderful."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." He said happily. "It was my favourite place to spend the rare holidays i got and i like to click pictures out here."

I went over and threw my arms around him. It was so sudden that Maxon fell back on the bed.

"Oh Maxon i just love this place and you."

"I love you too, my dear."

I swatted him playfully as I couldn't let him know i had started loving "my dear".

"Okay. Okay. My America."

I laughed and replied "That would be much much better."

We hopped inside a car. Maxon had told me we weren't staying at a hotel. So it was a surprise for me when. We landed near a big Mansion just beside the perfect beach.

"Ta-da." He said pointing his hands towards the mansion.

"Maxon is this this..."

"Yes. This is where we gonna stay."

"Oh it amazing. Whose is it?"

His face dropped. I was scared that i ruined a perfect moment.

"Well...this belonged to my mom. Now it's a property if Illéa."

"I am so sorry Maxon i didn't mean to..." I went over and gave him a hug. Maxon, always pleased with affection hugged me back tightly.

"It's alright darling. Let's go inside."

He escorted me inside. Just as amazing the mansion was from outside it was the same from inside. With all the modern amenities. I stepped and a huge room with a couch and coffee table welcomed me. But that was not it, just ahead of me lied a glass door it covered most of the back wall. Through it i could see the deep blue sea.

I was stunned.

Maxon came in after me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He gave a hard kiss on my cheek.

"You like it?"

"Like word is not enough for this Maxon."

"I am glad you love it. Look I am really sorry America but because of the rebels, the new rule to remove the castes we won't and as I'm the king now we won't be able to stay here for long."

"It's okay. I would mind." With that he kissed me and threw me on the couch. I giggled a bit.

**That's it for now. And Bahamas is my favourite place so i thought send them there for the honeymoon. I'll get back soon with another chapter by the evening. So toddles till then :D **

**-MandAforLife **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellloooo guys. Chapter four is here not anything special just the honeymoon trip continued and lots of romantic scenes now that they are all alone. I promise I'll bring some action in the next chapters i have a cliff hanger also planned for next time. Forgive if the chapter is boring cuz. :/ but anyways enjoy the romantic scenes :) **

**Theoneforever: it wouldn't be necessary. I'll update frequently from now on :P I am overwhelmed to have a reader like you :) **

**Lilly: well I am glad you liked it. **

Maxon crawled on top of me on the couch, he kissed me deeply. I pushed his suite coat off his shoulders and he helped me undo his buttons without breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he carried me to the the bedroom.

He undid my clasps. We kneeled on the bed kissing each other.

After a low knock on the door came in Warner. I shrieked. He was still outside when I tucked myself under the covers. Maxon chuckled and kissed me firmly on my lips and answered.

"Come in Warner."

"No it's alright your Highness. I figured it will be best if i stayed here." Warner was still in the passage way that led to to the room.

Maxon and i shared a look and laughed. "Very thoughtful of you Warner. What is it that I can do for you?"

"Your highness the rebels have attacked the palace once again and we have lost many guards this time."

Maxon's brow furrowed. "Yes. Warner I'll look into the matter. Anything else?"

"No your highness. Thank you." With that i heard the door click shut. Maxon threw himself on the bed.

"It'll be alright Maxon." I said brushing Maxon's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"How America? I don't know what do the southerns want."

"It's okay. But for now let's go and hit the beach. We don't want to spend our holiday thinking about the rebels, do we?"

"Yeah we have only two day to spare."

I smiled at him.

I lay at the beach while Maxon explored the coastline. Eventually he came near me and lifted me bridal style.

"America, my dear, how do you feel here."

I kicked my legs simultaneous but calmly.

"I feel like punching you for falling me 'dear'. Maxon put me down now."

He swayed me around lightly.

"How much do you love me?" I saw the earnest in Maxon's eyes.

I swallowed.

"Not at all. I don't love you." I teased.

He smiled. "Then bear the punishment." He walked towards the water and dropped me in it.

It was evening time. Maxon shoed off all the cooks and insisted on trying cooking once.

He asked me to help him make some pasta. I had made pasta once when had been to a party of a three. I sang there while the lady asked my mom to help. Pasta was very expensive and as a five we would never afford it.

I asked Maxon to chop the tomatoes while i boiled the spaghetti in the pot. I fried the onions in butter and Maxon was still chopping the tomatoes.

"Maxon? How much time do you require?"

"Princess, it's not like i do this everyday."

I chuckled as I saw the 'chopped' tomatoes. I glanced at the table when Maxon gave a suppressed gasp.

I turned back, to see Maxon he had cut his finger. I rushed over held his finger lightly.

"Maxon I've told you to be careful." I yelled in a concerned voice. "How careless can you be. You should have let the cook look after the food. Why do you want to cook the food you know your the king and does-"

He kissed me holding me firmly against him. I tried to pull away but it made him kiss me harder. Finally after a minute or so he pulled away.

"You know that, I love you, do you."

I nodded. "Yeah i know that. But what's the point of bringing it up now."

"Because America, darling, what you saw and worried about a few minutes ago was nothing."

"What i didn't get you."

"Princess, it was nothing i didn't cut my finger, and even if i did i wasn't going to bleed till death. But that's what I love about you the harsh, adamant but also caring. I love you America."

I blinked away my tears and hugged him.

BACK AT THE PALACE

~Maxon~

"Your Highness please wake up."

I used to sleep lightly before but now that i have America and no one else to control me i have a peaceful sleep.

"What's the matter?" I asked a bit concerned what was wrong at this hour of the night.

"The rebels, they've attacked!" He replied in an urgent tone.

"And the guards? Have they failed to stop them." I shook the sleep off my head and grabbed a robe.

"They've attacked from the northern side Your Highness."

"But they used to attack from the southern wing isn't it?" I asked concern laced my voice as i started walking down the hallway slinging the robe over my shoulders.

He nodded. "The are using different tactics every time now. We cannot guess any of their moves."

He walked me over to the nearest safe room. It was deserted and then i realised America, my only family alive in this palace was missing.

"Warner where's the queen?" I asked frustrated.

"Her guard must be getting her here Your Highness. Bit for now your safety is more important for us."

"Warner? Don't you realise shes the queen now? Her safety is as important as mine. " i yelled.

Just then the door creaked openi gave out a sigh of relief. Finally America is here. But as soon as the relief came over, it left. It wasn't America it was...Kriss? What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at her home? Aspen walked soon after Kriss. Where was America?

Kriss walked over to me and gave me a hug. I felt a bit...different hugging her while I was worried for America. I consoled her and lay her down on the nearest cot. I walked back and forth thinking about her. Kiss looked at me awkwardly, I sighed and headed towards Aspen.

We had become good friends now. I didn't doubt America about her feelings towards me, now that I knew Aspen loved Lucy. I respected him and over time he had become one of my trusted friends. Though at times i still feel jealous of him when he talks to America and her smile grows larger and when he knows more about my wife but then i console myself. I remind myself that they've known each other since childhood.

"Aspen get her. Do whatever it takes but bring her back." That was all that was required for me to tell him. He loved America, so maybe I could trust him with her life, and indirectly, MY life.

**Ok i broke the tradition of 10 reviews but Maxon's POV was important here. I am sorry i may have rushed with the honeymoon but this chapter, i hope, made it up to y'all :)**

**That was probably the worst line and honeymoon ever but I wanted to finish up this chapter ASAP. next chapter on its way wouldn't have to wait long. **

**I will upload the next chapter by the evening. Please leave a review, these reviews really motivate me and encourage to write. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I had a study period in school today and i wrote as much as I could. This is a super short chapter but...i hope you enjoy. **

**Theoneforever: umm thank you, i never thought that part could be romantic btw. And well thank you for supporting me. Save your ahhhh cuz more is coming for America. **

**Lilly: thank you **

**Guest: i know but I have something planned so have patience and read. **

~America~

I was sleeping peacefully. I was in my dreams. Dreaming about the time we spent in Bahamas, it had just been a day or two since we returned and I was already missing that place.

I was driven back to reality by a cruel high pitched laugh. I forced my eyes open a rebel stood in front of me. His eyes and face radiating nothing but cruel.

"Awww were sorry we disturbed your beauty sleep Your Highness."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay in your bed princess. We don't want you to put ur feet on the ground. It must be hard and cold."

"What do you want?" I asked with authority. "And with whose permission do you think you are in my room. Only if Max-"

"Ah the Prince." Said the other rebel. He looked a bit mousey. " i am sure he'd find a abled wife who would support us and who he would love too."

"Get to the point." I asked, pretending not to be interested.

"You've got a high temperament. Don't you princess? Well that'll make you more entertaining that ever. Now, we plan to kill you and make our own rebel Maxon's wife. She would be smart, intelligent, good looking and a person Maxon would love."

"Maxon would never love any girl, if i am here alive and well."

"Well that's the plan princess." The evil looking rebel stated. "We plan to kill you and as the law book, which your dear king thought was only one in the palace, says he will have to marry the second choice incase the queen or the princess doesn't give birth to the heir."

I stared at him stunned. I wasn't worried about killing me but Maxon marring? And what did he mean by the second choice? The book of laws which was only in the palace? I didn't understand a word.

"So princess, any suggestion on your killing?" The mousey hair asked.

"We would make it as easy as we can princess trust us. You would never experience this kind of killing." The cruel face added, wiping his knife on his hand in an attempt to sharpen it.

"Maxon wouldn't be very pleased when he finds out what you have done." I said maintaing decorum of the Queen.

Both of them shared a look and laughed.

"How did you ever become the princess? Your so foolish."

"Excuse me?"

"Princess, when we kill you there would be no proof we killed you. You will write a note saying you love someone else and you became the Queen only to get the jewels, become rich and now that you had some money you ran away with your lover to another country."

"That's a very good story but see two huge flaws in them. Firstly Maxon won't believe the stupid note and second what makes you think i will write that note?"

The cruel face smiled. And walked towards me with the knife. All my instincts wanted to run. But stayed there i was frozen my limbs wouldn't work. I was scared the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry princess, but your very stubborn."

He drew his knife near my shoulder and made a deep cut. It didn't pain. I don't know why but a my senses stopped working, black spots danced across my eyes, it took all my will power to prevent me from fainting. Then suddenly i felt something warm in my left arm where the rebel had cut the wound, all my senses returned and a horrible throbbing replaced the numbness.

I knew nothing but just the throbbing and the rebel forcing me to the table. And handing me a pen. He opened the notepad in front of me and forced me to write, I threw the pen but he knew better. The rebel made another cut but this time, not on my body but the hem of my dress. He was depriving me of my modesty. Oh this was getting worse. He knew what to do to bent me.

"He more you say no, the more i cut your dress so write it fast."

I bit my lip held back a sob and started writing.

Why wasn't anyone coming to save me?

**This is it for now. What do you think about the rebel attacks? Please leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story starts just where i left it. Have patience and dint judge me before you finish reading the story. Thanks **

By the time i had finished writing the note my full length night grown was cut in a uneven hem around my knees and i had cuts all over my left arm and some on my right with blood oohing through them.

With all this pain all i could think about was Maxon. I was about to die and my husband the only man i ever loved will for the rest of his life will cherish me in his bad dreams nightmares and ill will.

Quiet tears escaped down my cheeks as i signed below the note.

I quickly stole a glance at our wedding photograph stationed at my desk. Both of us were smiling contently. No force would pull us apart. But now the circumstances are that a stupid rebel was pulling me away from Maxon.

"Goodbye princess, i hope you have a wonderful time. See you in hell." With that he positioned the knife at my neck.

The last thing i remember is a loud gunfire sound. The black dots covered my eyes all i could see was the sunset me and Maxon shared at Bahamas.

I saw my life flash past me. My mom, teaching me to sing, dad claiming he was very proud of me, May jumping around, Gerard playing the ball, Kenna and James holding Astra, Kota leaving the house. Aspen and i in the treehouse. Maxon sitting on the bench while I cried, on the first night i arrived at the palace. Marlee being canned. The Halloween party, Maxon dancing with me. The day Maxon said he loved me and wanted to marry me. The day he proposed me. Our wedding...

~Maxon~

I paced along the safe room trying to think about a way to know where America was and then it struck me the CCTVs. We had recently installed them in and around the whole palace. No one knew the passwords except the head of security Adam and me, of cource.

"Adam," i called

He came forward and bowed, "Your Highness?"

"Get me the live CCTV footage right now." I commanded.

"But.."

I glared at him and he pulled out a screen.

"Show me the third floor and America's room."

He obeyed.

What I saw made me want to jump over from the palace roof. Made me want to pull my eyes out. Made me want to kill everyone in this room. Made me...made me want to cry.

It was America being dragged by two rebels, with a bloody arm and neck. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

My America. My queen. My love. My heart. My wife. My...friend. Had given up on life. America had died. I being the king could not help her. Could not save her.

Just then Aspen shot the guards and America lay there helpless and...lifeless. Aspen ran towards her and kelt down beside her. His eyes widened and that was like a proof she wasn't alive.

It felt as if all the life had been sucked out if me. The world had turned upside down. I felt pukish. All the good in the world was gone. Everything was dark and evil.

Kriss was sitting beside me. She gave me a smile and embraced me. She pulled away our lips millimetres apart and I leaned in, I felt desperately lonely, and kissed her. Hungrily.

It was after months i had kissed someone else apart from America. But now that she was gone...

I forgot about the guards and rebels i just kissed her.

After a while a guard informed that the attack was over. I didn't mention America. I just quietly headed towards my room.

I opened the door and Aspen stepped in the hallway.

"Your Highness, America-"

"I know. Please don't remind me."

He looked at me confused. "Shes in he infirmary."

I assumed her body was kept there waiting for burial.

I nodded. I pushed the door open and cried my heart out.

I had list America. I would still live but there was no meaning to my life. I thought about her face in the shining moonlight the first time i ever saw her. The walk with her in the gardens. The way she'd befriended me. When she told me she'd been hungry before. When I promised her i would not eliminate her till the final three.

Our first kiss and the second for which she invited me. Our little dance on the honeymoon. Our little fights after The Report. Our rain dance on the roof. The way she looked in her red gown when she tried to seduce me for the first time.

The way i missed her when she buried her father. The day when I told her she was The One. The way she cried when I told her i wouldn't marry her because of Aspen.

Her eyes when i proposed her with my arm wounded. Our wedding the trip to Bahamas. Her worries, the ceases when she found out i cut my finger.

And then finally her dead body carried by the rebels.

I don't know how much time had passed but mostly half of the day had passed as stars were rising.

I finally willed myself to walk to the infirmary to see her face for the last time.

I passed the guest room and saw Kriss, frustrated making her way back to her room. She didn't see me and I was happy for that.

I walked to the infirmary and asked a guard.

"Where's America?"

He shook his head and got back to his work.

I walked deeper into the infirmary and asked if America was here.

Everyone shook their heads saying nothing and i didn't even push them.

All of them had list someone important. Someone special

**That it for know i hope you like it **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there readers i just want to apologise for the delay in writing this but i was really very busy. Plus I had school issues and I was so absorbed i it that i didn't have time for my passions. Thank you. For still reading this. Love You'll. **

~Maxon~

I roamed around the infirmary and finally I found those familiar green eyes. Aspen. I sauntered towards him, he looked horrified. I was braced for the words of dead. Instead he bowed and handed me the letter. I opened it and began to read it.

All the life drained out of me I was shocked. Aspen was saying something but all I could hear was a throbbing sound of rushing blood in my ears, drowning Aspen's voice. I took in a deep breath and called out for Kriss who had just arrived in the infirmary.

I grabbed her and pulled her to where America was being treated. I don't know why, but maybe it was because those royal chambers had privacy in them. Kriss looked confused and blinked at me a question arising in her eyes.

I pulled her against my body and her hands flattened on my chest. I held her by her waist and pulled her closer. I pushed her hard, again, against me and kissed her fiercely. Kriss was surprised at first and gasped against my lips but soon gave into the kiss. I pulled her harder and opened her mouth with my lips.

The kids would've intensified further but then I hear the shattering of glass. What I saw stunned me a surprised my way beyond means. I pushed Kriss against the wall and she stared at me in disapproval. America. It was America out of the chamber.

My eyes widened and I ran to grab her to see if she was safe, to hug tightly and never letting go, to apologise for not being able to save her.

Her lips were in a think line and her jaw was tight. Though her face was calm. Oh my America had finally become a queen. How I wished mom were here to see her. But this was no good news for me. She turned and walked away from me. Her hands in tight fists. I quickly go a glimpse of her arms and scratches on them, no major injuries. I heaved a sigh of relief.

I turned towards Kriss who was clearly disappointed at the whole scene. But I quickly gave up on Kriss's thoughts process and followed America.

~America~

Tears welled up in my eyes, tried to blink them back, but they wouldn't disappear. How did I ever think Maxon loved me. I heard him calling my name, I could hear him run, but I dare not turn.

I reached the third floor corridor only to see the whole place covered in soot and dust. I couldn't bear to look around more of it. This was my home. But only for sometime now I didn't care about Maxon he's found Kriss and his love.

Maybe that's the reason he didn't dance with me on the wedding day. I gulped a yelp of pain and closed the door to the queens suite and locked it finally allowing myself to cry.

Maybe I could go back to Carolina and live my life as a five. Return to my old house. Maybe Maxon would be human enough to let my family stay in the house and remain one, I didn't think May, Gerad or even mom could go back to being a one.

I took in a deep breath and walked to my closet. It was a huge one, the one queens usually posses. Every type of dress hung on the-

I was interrupted my Maxon banging on the door fiercely.

"America hear me out please once."

"There's nothing else I would want to hear from you Your Highness."

"I am 'Your Highness' now?" He asked disappointed and that pleased me. "America please open the door."

I didn't reply instead I pulled a bag. The old one. The one I bought when I had first come for the selection. The clothes inside it were still in place and neatly folded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Maxon was still waiting outside and calling me. Finally I opened the door and stepped out carrying the bag.

Maxons jaw dropped to the floor and he stared at me open mouthed.

"A..Am..America. You can't do this. We..we...I love you. Ames I love you. You're the queen, what will people think and-"

"That's the point Maxon what will people think. If I stay people will think we're happy and will expect you to work better. You won't be happy and be won't be able to work if you're not happy with your wife. It's okay i understand this but please if Kriss stays here to make you happy I won't stay here."I gulped my tears. "And so there's only one option which is affordable is that I have to leave I'm leaving the palace. If you desire I will announce Kriss as the new queen. Ask me whenever you want I will do it but for now Maxon I'm going. I can't bear to stay in the palace."

He took a step forwards but I darted past him. A nurse arrived in the corridor Maxon followed me and commanded the nurse to go about her business. The nurse handed me a report.

Such an awful timing for doctor reports. I opened the report and my eyes widened at the sight of it. I couldn't take it anymore and darkness enveloped me. The last thing I remember was Maxon's arms supporting my weight and I lost my consciousness.

**Thank you and please give me ideas and keep on reviewing. Woooohhoooo. :))**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry guys for such a huge delay in publishing this story please do enjoy the story.

**Anne: I'm sorry if I hurt you, but books are meant to felt. If everything is too damn perfect in a book then those are unrealistic and the readers can't connect to the characters. This book is meant for teenage girls, and so the teenagers can connect this with what happens in the real world, like the boy trouble, if my crush likes me and that. Now obviously when I read books, even I don't like the main characters being killed its sad agreed, but like can't be perfect. Please after reading Divergent, Harry Potter and The Fault in Our Stars I can never ever be a mean author who kills and stuff. Don't get me wrong in the killing part. Okay now well….read on I'll kill your suspense otherwise. All the Best. Lovey Dovey :****

I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't believe what I had read in the report. I shut my eyes tighter and folded my hands in tight fists. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. It helped me calm down and only then I could hear shouts form the King's Suite. Maxon and Stavros, were arguing.

"Your Majesty, I don't think we can compromise with the laws. Specially when this is the-." Stavros never got to finish his sentence, as Maxon broke out.

"The hell with the laws and country. This is America. She's the Queen. She's my wife. How dare you speak like that about her?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty if I hurt you. But we cannot take any risk with the rebels and the media so interested your personal life, after Her Majesty's miscarriages, I'm not sure we can do anything."

"Stavros! Enough. Just. Enough. Enough enough of this marrying Kriss. Enough of those selection laws." Maxon yelled. "I'm the King I agree I'm law bound but not emotionally bound." He sure was angry. " Just leave I'll think about it and I will call for you later."

I heard the click of the door and Maxon murmured something to to the security head. I closed my eyes and wrapped the blanket tightly around myself, trying to block away my tears and thoughts finding my peace.

I heard the door creak and Maxon walked in the Queen's Suite. It had been three days since I married Maxon but this was the first time I was resting the Queen's Suite. I was thinking of my first night as the queen and Maxon's hands on my waits, those kisses. I was still lost in thoughts when Maxon sauntered and sat beside me, on my bed.

"It will all be okay, I promise, I swear I'll do anything I can to keep you here to keep you happy." With that he kissed my cheek hard. Of course he thought I was still asleep. He pulled the blanket and crawled beside me. He held me by my waist and breathed me in.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was Maxon I loved him, but was cheating on me, he loved Kriss. He was kissing her anyways. I pushed him away, and Maxon let out a startled gasp. "America?"

"Your Majesty, I'm not sure this is an appropriate decorum for a Kings to a member of the Selection." I spit out the last words in disgust and anger. I could see his face turn, reading disapproval and sadness from every angle.

"America you are not just any selection member you're my wife and now the queen? Why are you so mad at me? What have I done exactly?"

At that I lost my patience and I sat up straight on my bed. "What have you done? You ruined my life. You faked that you loved me. You faked that you cared for me. You made me false promises. You…you…you." I sobbed. "You kissed…you kissed her..you kissed Kriss!" I shrieked."

"What? America that was impulsive. I thought you were dead and you were cheating on me. I'm a human too. I'm not perfect America, you know that. I make mistakes. A lot of them, I have no one to guide me, Mom's gone she was the only one who was my only teacher and guide. I don't know what to do at times. I don't expect you to be perfect. I expect you to make mistakes. I expect both of us find solution to one's mistakes." I knew he was right but i didn't know how to react to it.

I just stayed quiet and he spoke after searching my face thoroughly for any indication of anger, disproval anything, but my face was neutral.

"As you read in the report there are some issues with…..you. You won't be able to give birth to the heir." How could he be so straight forward about this. But again these were the simplest of the words he was using and maybe the kindest. I breathed, but i dare not spoke or look at him in the eye. I looked anywhere but at Maxon.

"Stavros says its in the law books, that if the Queen is unable to give birth to even one child, the King would have to re marry the last eliminated elite. That is I would have to marry Kriss, if we don't find a solution to your problem." At that my eyes widened but I still did not look at Maxon.

"America." He said with all the love in the world. He gently placed the hands around my chin and pulled my face to his eyes. "Look at me." With that sweetness in the voice I could kill myself , if asked for. How could I not look at him. After all this was Maxon. My Maxon. I did look up to him. "What do you want me to do America. What should we do. What should we do to keep the countries future safe?"

"Marry Kriss." I mumbled softly, but he heard it.

"WHAT?" Maxon yelled.

"Its not that i don't know. However you might try to hide it but I know you love her. I know you love Kriss. Its okay Maxon i don't mind it, even if you would have chosen Kriss over me at the selection, it would have been difficult for me to get over you, but I would have done it eventually. Now also even if you ask me if you want to marry her I won't deny it, anyways who am I to say no? You're the King. This is for everyone's good, the countries yours, Kriss's even mine. I wouldn't want to live with anyone who doesn't-"

"America. How dare you question my love and choice. You've have my heart since the day I met you. You really think I would've chosen if you, if I would've loved Kriss?"

"Maxon I'm sorry but I can't you have to marry her. I can't stay here. I can't stay here and see you getting married to Kriss. I'm sure I'll do something good in life. After all I was never meant to be a Queen. I was never the royalty but Kriss always was, and she always will be. I love you."

"Oh America- I love-." I touched my fingers to his lips.

"Kriss, you love Kriss not me she's your wife now. Please don't say love you too till you really mean it."

"But I do mean it."

"Please do make this any harder for me." I pushed the blankets aside and walked away from my status, from my life, from my future, from my dreams, from my crown, from my family, form my king, form my Maxon to a new life which I would've to start, from scratch, a new world awaiting me. Without paying attention to Maxon's screech and him running behind me, I dashed for the grand hall doting the guards, with my old rugged bag in my hand.I somehow managed to reach a secret way which Marlee and I had discovered, I grabbed the secret way door opened it and shut it as soon as I was inside. Thankfully no guard saw me. I was finally to get out of these walls and face the dangers of this world again.

**Thats it for now guys. I hope you like it. Only after 5 reviews, I'll post a new chapter from now on. Give me any new ideas and latest news about Kiera Cass and the Heir (which I'm not excited about, now that I know its from the heirs POV.) But anyways after The Royal, I was planning to write The Heir. It do it differently. Of course not as good as Kiera but I'll try to imitate. All positive - negative review appreciated. Till then signing off.**

**MandAforLife**


	9. Chapter 9

**Parisismydream: Of course yes, I wouldn't update based on reviews but it just buys me time to write the next chapter. Thank you **

**Ireadbooks: Thank you :) READ ON**

**Guest: Yeah, thats what I had planned anyways. **

** : Agreed, but if a person has five kids that doesn't mean the off spring of that person has good productive genes. The productive organs can suffer XYZ problem and cause lack of reproduction, but this is not hereditary. There is a scientific reason as to why America can't reproduce. I had this reason to be one of the most bizarre scientific one, so yeah that can happen to any random person.**

**Maxerica12534628- sorry been very busy lately. **

**The Selection Fangirl- thanks a tonnnnn:) **

**Guest- Again those reviews give me time to write new chapters and keep me motivated. So yeah but I'm trying to write as fast as I can. **

**Anne (Guest)- You're one reader who's more innovative than the writer. I'm sure you'd be one great writer. Your reviews are the only things I write my story for. Spelling errors yes they'd surely be there so as long i write my stories in my boring lessons. Please write a letter to Kiera I totally support you in that. Thank you. And well please email me your email I'd love to share some ideas of mine and take yours too. I've something in mind for my career I would like you to listen. **

**To Anne and everyone who wants to email me and share something please do on isharathore26 you're more than welcome. **

Carolina ya that is where I could go, maybe talk to Aspen's family, and get a job. No..no..no..no..they were a two now I couldn't possibly go to them and put them in danger. I couldn't go home and I couldn't talk to mom. It was after a long and miserable life of a two did she get some peace of a one. The castes, like Maxon promised would be disintegrated but it would take some time. For now it was only eights who were accommodated as sevens.

I stood in a corner, near a tree, where hopefully no one noticed me. I grabbed my rugged suitcase and opened it to find an old clock stuffed in a corner. I pulled the cloak over myself and covered the jewelled day dress I was wearing, perks of being a queen I guess.

I took a deep breath and less money i had bought with me com the palace I took a train to Carolina. Trains, I had never been in a train before, being a five I never had money to travel by train. Forget travel by train I never had money to travel.

I took my seat beside the window and began counting money and rationalising me next steps. The train was about to move the signal was green, when a grinning girl came to sit beside me. Only when i blinked back my tears and put my money aside, did I clearly sees her face. Oh my goodness. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do, where to go, where to run where this girl won't see me.

There was no use wearing my cloak this girl had seen me, seen me for months. She had been my friend, not now the one who was weak, but a strong one. But at the time in my palace she was my rescue. She was the one who worked to keep my bullet wound hidden and saved my so many times, now she was here happy and now I was here fleeing from the palace like a criminal. There a time when I used to be overjoyed to see her and now I want her to go away. She will recognise me no matter what. Maybe I shouldn't hide anything from her, it was Lucy after all.

At that moment it all made perfect sense, her smile, Aspen yes she was here to meet Aspen and now maybe she was going to Carolina to meet his family. Oh god save me, Aspen would also be here somewhere around. I dare not look at Lucy or at the window, I pretended to be interested in the train floor. I kept staring at the floor and finally when train started to move I turned to Lucy, just in time to see her face, bathed in shock and terror, surprise and…

"YOUR MAJE…" She began, but I quickly quietened her by raising my hand. What change it was. I was surprised a few moths ago by how easy it was to quieten my maids by a wave of my hand, but now I was shocked no more. Would I be able to lively life as a seven now that I was so used to luxuries of the palace? Oh what was happening to me I was America Singer, not Queen America Schreave, at least not now.

"WHY ARE?.." Lucy bought me out of my thoughts. "YOU HERE." She asked in a shocked tone.

"Lucy. I know its just not acceptable for me to be here. But you know its such a relief to see you here. Im more that happy. Listen I can't go back to the palace. Its just.." I broke off.

Lucy patted my back to comfort me.

"I heard." She whispered.

I nodded unable to hold back my tears anymore.

"But Your Ma.." She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "You know you still can be the Princess and stay in the palace with the King."

"Lucy! You know that I really don't care about the crown. Its just I've waited for Maxon to be mine and only mine for so long and now Kriss… I can't share him with anyone. At least I can't see him with anyone. I don't…."

"Maj…." She cut off. "You know there are many more reasons as to why you should be in palace. Its not because of the crown. Its because people adore you. Its you who can support the people against rebels. I understand how you must be feeling right now. But you have to go to the palace there are things of more importance. Since the selection there have been reports that someone from the palace has been helping the rebels, not the northern ones but the southern ones. Aspen has been trying to find the spy. The spy can be anyone. America you have to be there to find and help Aspen."

"Lucy how can I help? I don't know what to do. If I'm the Queen why will the spy come to me and if I'm no one then how will I help?"

"My lady, it just the way you handle every situation. You know the palace well and even if you get caught somewhere,you're still the Princess you have power."

"oh." I didn't know what to do.

"Miss Marlee. She will hide you. You can still be in the palace and work with Aspen."

"There will be a short stop in fifteen minutes, you can get don there and go directly to the palace."

"Oh. Lucy." I hugged her tightly. She was more than my friend she was my sister a soulmate. I loved her a lot. In a way I couldn't express but I could only feel it and it wouldn't be a wonder that she too could feel it

With that I waved Lucy good bye and retuned to the royal mess.

**A short chapter but I hope you like it and well I didn't want to encourage any more suspense. So again it's the review way. I've already finished 1/2 of te next chapter. Please do review. Anne please email me ASAP **


End file.
